<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>white leaves of an oleander by gabriphales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480646">white leaves of an oleander</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales'>gabriphales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sexual Assault, Unreliable Narrator, basically it's all from an abusive gabriel's pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gabriel wants. gabriel wants, and gabriel <i>gets.</i> (i.e, a couple hundred words of gabriel lusting after aziraphale, and thinking he's owed something.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>white leaves of an oleander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this is pretty heavy!! none of it's intended to be hot or like romanticized in any way just as a disclaimer. be careful reading bc the assault is explicitly described</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>gabriel isn't used to resistance.</p><p>far be it for him to admit to any half-spoken flaws, but he is often ruefully impatient. demanding, intolerant, <i>spoiled,</i> one might say. chosen by the hand of god to lead, to <i>rule,</i> keeping watch over the angels under his reign. it's not necessarily an aristocracy, no, but that doesn't mean his expanse of power is anything short of a noble king's. he knows exactly what he wants. and what he wants, he gets - simple as that. everybody else has to make way for him, let him reap the desired token of his interest without intereference. that's their duty, their job, their heavenly given command.</p><p>and no angel would willfully disobey the laws that have been set down for them. not without fear of falling. </p><p>no angel except for, of course, his primary source of entertainment for the last couple thousand years. poor, earth-bound aziraphale, stuck amongst the mortals, and constantly falling victim to his own hedonism. there's no temptation he seems able to resist, no distraction he hasn't slipped into with hands open, palms upturned. </p><p>all temptations besides gabriel, it seems.</p><p>but there's few things gabriel will stop for. even fewer when he really wants something. he's a dog's mouth shoved full of brittle sticks, salivating down his purple gums, ready to chomp through the barrier any second now. his teeth can only be held off for so long. and he's already waited, he's already <i>wanted.</i> he wants aziraphale, and aziraphale, regardless of how he feels about the matter, will be taken. there's no way to deny him - gabriel could have already held him down a thousand times over now. but he hasn't, because he's merciful, he's kind, and aziraphale should be <i>grateful</i> for that. more grateful than he is.</p><p>the rotten, bratty thing. gabriel will just have to tow him in line, keep him in check from now on. starting here, with having his way - the pleasure he <i>deserves</i> by definition of existence. he is a holy, god-driven creature. suffice to say, he's more than earned this overdue payment.</p><p>it happens at a party. a masquerade ball, as aziraphale calls it. how could gabriel step back from the tantalizing sight of aziraphale dolled up to the very nines? decked out in ribbons and lace, the curves of his ankles and calves on tartish display. he indulges - when <i>isn't</i> he indulging, gabriel has to ponder. slipping polished champagne down the sweet pink of his throat, and letting his tongue peek out to lick his lips for more of the honeyed taste. his pursuit of pleasure knows no ends, it seems. surely, he ought to understand - even sympathize - with gabriel's own personal pursuits. they're not too far off from one another, still angels of the same stock. angels of the same <i>wants.</i></p><p>it's remarkably easy to pass off a miraculous influence as unfortunate side effects from all the alcohol. gabriel leeches the strength from him slowly, making sure to maintain a smooth, subtle process. he can't go about drawing anyone else's attention with a sudden fainting. so instead, he has aziraphale grow sickly throughout the course of the night. wiping his flushed, feverish forehead, and yawning without thinking of the consequences.</p><p>nobody notices when he starts to go limp, slumping against a very fortunate figure who catches him just in time. and nobody notices, nobody spares the slightest glance while gabriel carries him off to a sheltered backroom. inconspicuous and secluded, complete with a silken chaise lounge to lay his prey upon. the windows are shut, the door stays tightly locked. there's nothing left of light to shed warmth on gabriel's skin. he's terribly cold, struck with all the more reason to bury himself in the heat of aziraphale's body.</p><p>and he will. he will, because he has him now. he has everything he needs.</p><p>any minute, he'll get right to it. there's nothing to stall for, no reason to hold his breath.</p><p>he wants to do this. he wants it. he <i>wants</i> it.</p><p>(he can't.)</p><p>aziraphale's too gorgeous in such a vulnerable state. fragile and unsuspecting, like a ball-jointed doll for gabriel to twist into any shape he desires. but he's too weak, he realizes. too weak to sink his teeth into the pink meat he's been aching after so long now. aziraphale is a meal beyond what the throat can swallow, what any tongue can handle drooling over. he'll choke on him before he gets his body down. he'll use him up, and rake himself dry in the process. </p><p>there's nothing he can get out of this that won't end up bringing him less reward than it does danger. </p><p>he leans down, presses his mouth in an open-mouthed, lax and unimposing shape to aziraphale's neck. just beside his adam's apple, leaving behind the slightest trace of spit, and ruddied flesh. gabriel pauses, hesitates for a moment. surely he can do better than that. his teeth drag and scrape, passing over the bumping jaunt of aziraphale's jugular vein. and it tastes so sweet to know he could push inside, break the skin and suck life itself from aziraphale. to have him completely unguarded, powerless to do more than accept gabriel's persistence.</p><p>still, he manages to resist. the last thing he needs is aziraphale waking. with one last swoop of courage, he breaches the violation of trust his soul is burning up with the simmering need to fulfill. his lips climb atop aziraphale's own, angry and violent, aggressive for all the affection he isn't recieving in turn for his efforts. his tongue slots between pearly teeth, licks into aziraphale's mouth, hot and heady for it. and when he pulls away, he's almost a little disappointed to find that aziraphale hasn't come chasing after him. following in pursuit of his touch.</p><p>but that's alright. he'll be alright, he's already gotten all he needs for now. aziraphale will wake up none the wiser for his gentle defilement. without a clue for how utterly thankful he should be to gabriel - his ever holy boss, showing self-restraint even when entirely unnecessary.</p><p>and gabriel will get to live knowing what he's done. knowing he's made some parts, at the very least, of aziraphale's body his own. he's staked his claim, taken more from him than he's willing to give. that's all that matters. aziraphale is his. <i>that's all that matters.</i></p><p>with the door left unlocked, gabriel takes his leave. not a single human ever took note of his presence in the first place. just as he'd wanted. gabriel <i>always</i> gets what he wants, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>